


to live, to dream

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Romance, but I have something big planned for both, markhyuck and jaeyong are minor pairs, might add other pairs or imply ships, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that he's left behind..."Jaemin is a Dreamer. He lives in a world beyond reality, in a world where everything is possible - as long as you can imagine. In a fit of loneliness, he lets himself be swallowed by his dreams, choosing to stay in his image of a perfect world instead of the world of the Awake. Because in his world, his friends never left him.Jeno is an Enigma. He can enter other people's dreams - an ability only a handful of people have. In a bout of desperation, he dives headfirst into Jaemin's world. He had to find the younger quick and convince him to come back. To wake up. Before it's too late.Because a dream can only be a dream for so long... before it turns into a nightmare - one you can't wake up from.





	to live, to dream

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to brick by boring brick by Paramore so it's inspired by that. Also got inspiration from the movie Inception.

 

Humans are classified into three types: the **Awake** , the **Dreamer** , and the **Enigma**.

 

The Awake are the 'normal' ones. They are the majority. They are realistic - always following societal norms, never questioning or going beyond them.

 

The Dreamers are innovators. They imagine, and they believe in the impossible. They live in two different worlds - the _Awake World_ and the _Dream World_ \- and are able to go back and forth whenever they like as long as they still have an anchor to hold them to reality. Should the Dreamer lose that anchor, they will be trapped in the world beyond forever.

 

The Enigmas are a mystery. They are the rarest type. Nothing much is known about them, except for their ability to jump from dream to dream, entering other people's minds freely and unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

 ** _The Awake World_**  
Also known as the _World of Reality_ , the Awake World is the world where we physically live in.

 

 ** _The World of Dreams_**  
Also known as the _World of the Beyond_ , the Dream World has limitless levels or layers depending on the Dreamer's ability to imagine. A simple Dream can have up to three different layers or levels, connected by the Dreamer's chosen anchor; while a complex one can have up to a hundred layers or levels at the very least.

Contrary to popular belief, the Awake have the potential to be Dreamers, seeing as how they can conjure a simple Dream. However, they choose not to go beyond, hence their potential disappear as they grow older.

 

 ** _The Pathway to the Beyond_**  
The Pathway is a long, seemingly endless white hallway filled with various doors leading to countless Dream Worlds. It is a place that can only be accessed by Enigmas.

 

* * *

 

 

_Other information to be added._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress so updates will be slow ;u;


End file.
